Legend of Mermaid
by Nigsea
Summary: Side of story of "Friendship, Love, Rivalry and Misunderstandings" Aqualle is a mermaid princess. Luke is a human boy, an impossible relation especially because Aqualle can't tell him who she really is or she'd turn into bubbles. I'm still bad at summarie


_Hello people! Wow, it's been a LONG time since I actually wrote a Pokemon one-shot but here it's one. I hope to get some review after you finish it, please? This story is actually sort of a side story to "Friendship, Love, Rivalry and Misunderstandings" to those who are reading that story, I ask you to be patient. I said I'd probably update the next chapter along with this story but it's gonna take a while, I'm having trouble with it. Well, without a further ado, I'll leave you so you can read. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own the Pokemon presented here and its characters.

Legend of Mermaid

Long ago, very far out in the ocean and very deep, so deep it was out of reach for humans an underwater kingdom existed there. Although everyone in land would think that nothing but yellow sand was at the bottom of the ocean, but in fact the most beautiful scenery is underwater. Where the both large and small water Pokemon would swim across and in between the most gorgeous flowers and singular plants as birds in the sky who rest in branches of the trees here in land. In a castle made of the pretties corals and long, gothic window made of the clearest amber and with a roof made out of shells that open and close as water flows over them and each with a glittering pearl that would be fit to a diadem of a queen, there lived the sea princesses and their grandmother, the Queen mother or Queen of the Sea, as she was known throughout the kingdom.

The Queen mother was the one who ruled the sea; she was widow and had been for many years. Despite of having retired many years ago as the Queen, she had to take again the throne as her son and her daughter-in-law had died a few years ago. She was a very wise woman, and exceedingly proud of her high birth; on that account she wore twelve Shellders on her tail; while others, also of high rank, were only allowed to wear six. She deserved all her merit since taking care of all seven sea princesses was no easy task. They were six beautiful girls but the youngest was the prettiest of them all. Her skin was as soft as the petal of a rose, her eyes were as blue as the deepest sea but like all the others she had a fish tail instead of feet.

All day they would play in the halls and corridors of the castle as well as in the garden where each and every one of them had their own little plot of ground in the garden, where she might dig and plant as she pleased. One of them arranged her as a Luvdisc, other as a mermaid and all of them were very beautiful but the youngest was shaped as the sun. It was round with red and orange flowers to form the rays as a sunset. She was a strange child, thoughtful and quiet and she didn't care for much but her best friend Vaporeon, her pretty flowers in shaped of the sun and the white marble statue representing a handsome boy which had fallen from a wreck.

There was nothing she found most fascinating than the world above the sea. She made her grandmother tell her about that world and how the flowers up in land would have a delightful fragrance unlike below the ocean. That the fishes from the tree would sing beautifully. Her grandmother had said fish since saying bird would have only confuse her as her granddaughter had never seen birds. She had once asked Vaporeon above the world above but she refused saying it only brought back bad memories and never again did the curious mermaid attempt to ask her beloved friend.

"When you become fifteen," said her grandmother "you will be given permission to rise to the world above the sea; you will be able to enjoy the moonlight and the soft breeze, to hear the melody of the fishes in the trees, to see the ships sail by, the forest and towns."

The next year, the oldest would be given permission to go explore the world above but since each was one year younger than the other, the youngest would have to wait seven years. The eldest promised her sisters she would tell them all about it once she returned as each of them promise that they would tell each other what they'd see when their turn came. All of them longed to see the world their grandmother talked about but none wanted to see that world as much as the youngest who had to wait the longest time.

The next year the eldest daughter was allowed to rise to the surface. She had hundreds of things to talk about when she came back. She talked about the music, the sounds of carriages and human voices, the sounds of the bell ringing in church. However, the most beautiful thing was to lie in the moonlight, on a sandbank, in the quiet sea, near the coast, and to gaze on a large town nearby, where the lights were twinkling like hundreds of stars. Just imagining what it must be like made her long for it even more. The descriptions were not enough, she'd have to see it with her own eyes but it was still six years away.

Each of the sisters saw different things and all of them had different perspectives in which was most beautiful and more enjoyable about the world above the sea. With time and because they could go whenever they wanted to see that other world so different from theirs, they became indifferent but they would still go every now and then, together, to enjoy the different views. The little mermaid could only watch them swim away disappearing in the distance feeling forlorn and ready to cry, except that mermaids had not tears, which made it all the more painful.

"I wish I were fifteen years old" She said looking up at the world she yearn so much to see. "I just know I will love that world and the people who live there."

Whenever she'd say something like that Vaporeon would only look at her tenderly and stayed quiet.

At last her fifteenth birthday came. "Now, you're a grown up," said the elderly woman "you must allow me to adorn you like your sisters." She placed a wreath of white lilies in her hair and each petal was a pearl. The old lady then ordered eight Shellders to attach themselves to her tail to show her high rank.

"But they hurt me so," the little mermaid said.

"Pride must suffer pain," replied her grandmother.

Obediently she allowed her grandmother decorated her. She would have preferred to have a flower from her garden and attach it to her hair than all this grandeur. However, she couldn't help but accept the elder's wishes since she knew it was a tradition and also because she was a princess.

"Farewell," Said she as she swam up towards the world she had longed to see for so many years. Vaporeon was about to follow her but the elder stopped the Pokemon. "You mustn't go. Not this time, let her see whatever she wants. Next time you may go." Vaporeon nodded and obeyed respectfully.

The first thing she saw when she surfaced was the sky decorated by fireworks, illuminating the night. A joyful sound she heard in the distance coming from a nearby town. She swam closer to the town, careful not to be seen.

_'Such a magnificent sight!'_ she thought. It was even better than what she had imagined. People were dancing and chattering happily on the streets. "Vaporeon, don't you-?" she looked around to find herself completely alone. She felt slightly scared at first but then she remembered that the first time of her sisters had also been like this. They had all gone to the surface alone.

A young boy appeared briefly on the balcony of the humongous house before the sea, he waved and the crowd roared with excitement; that made her forget about her fear. She wondered why everyone was so excited about the boy. She couldn't see him very well and opted to swim closer hoping to get a better look. However, when she was finally within a good range to see him properly he went back inside.

Disappointed, she swam back towards the town and away from the mansion which looked like castle to her. The party continued for few more hours and she enjoyed watching the humans enjoy themselves. As the party was ending she decided to look for a safe place to pass the night, or what was left of it. She found a cave and because of the rocks near it she thought it would be a perfect hiding place for her.

The next morning when she went out of the cavern she swam back to the manor. She saw him from afar on the balcony as she got closer a soft melody whispered in her eyes. She then noticed it was the boy who was playing a flute and making the sweet melody. She listened closely and became dazed by the sound; without even thinking or being aware of what she was doing she started singing along.

The young man stopped playing at the sound of such splendid voice; he had never heard such beauty. The tender song ended abruptly as he was looking for the source of the voice.

The little mermaid quickly hid behind some rocks when she realized he had stopped playing. She had been warned before people in the surface did not like tails, they found them repulsing; her grandmother had once told her. It suddenly made her feel sad having fins instead, of what humans called legs.

The boy who played such lovely music, such gentle sound… she wanted to meet him, to talk to him. However, she did not feel confident presenting herself as a mermaid and there was also the fact that they didn't speak the same language.

She decided to go back home. If there was a way in which she might be able to talk to him, to turn human even if only for a day… her grandmother would surely know.

She swam as fast as she could to the castle in the bottom of the ocean. Through the halls she looked for her grandmother.

"Back already?" asked the wise woman with a hint of surprise in her voice.

If it hadn't been because she was a mermaid and they were underwater, she would have most probably been drenched in sweat.

"Grand…mother…" her voice was agitated and her cheeks were rosy.

The elder motioned her beloved granddaughter towards the bed and signaled her to sit.

"You came here to tell me what you saw, Aqualle?" the older woman asked with smile upon her face.

The little mermaid simply nodded. She then proceeded to tell the elder woman about the flashing lights in the sky and how the people seemed to be celebrating something. About the boy who played such lovely sound, the route she took to get there, everything.

"As eager as you were, I had been expecting you to go very far." Her grandmother confessed. "The people you saw were celebrating the anniversary of the town they built a year ago." She said.

"They seemed so happy dancing and singing." She said as she recalled what she saw and played it on her mind. "Oh, how I wish I could have legs and dance! I wish I could be human if only for a day!" She thought out loud.

"You mustn't think that!" gasped the grandmother aghast. "We feel ourselves to be much happier and much better off than human beings. We sometimes live to three hundred years, although when we cease to exist here we only become the foam on the surface of the water, but during the three hundred years that we have to live, which is really quite long enough; after that we can rest ourselves all the better."

"I see," said Aqualle slight sad. "Grandmother, if we become foam when we die, what about humans?"

"Like us, who go back to the water; humans go back to dust." Said the elder woman.

The girl looked sadder. The woman looked at her tenderly and smiled slightly. "I understand that you feel curious about them but humans-"

"I don't think all humans are bad." Protested the little mermaid, knowing what her grandmother would say. "I just don't understand how someone who can create such gentle and beautiful sound could be bad? How those people who can create such beautiful things could be so bad? That is why I wish I could talk with them, to try and understand them!" She said passionately almost as if she was crying.

The elderly woman sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this," she said mostly to herself as she took off her necklace that had the shape of a Shellder and a pearl in a silver color inside it. "Here." She said as she put it in her granddaughter's neck.

A pale greenish and bluish light surrounded the young mermaid. She looked scared.

"G-grandmother?" She asked unsurely of what was happening.

The light became brighter and brighter blinding everything. Once it was gone, Aqualle opened her eyes again and saw her grandmother next to her petting her head.

"What happened?" She asked feeling disoriented and dizzy.

"Look inside the pendant." Her grandmother told her with a sad smile.

Aqualle opened the pendant which had changed color as well as the pearl inside it. They had both become cerulean.

"This Pearl can grant you three wishes," Started her grandmother. Aqualle got excited by the news but her grandmother continued, erasing her smile. "The wishes can only be related to you and you can't wish for infinite wishes. However, for every wish a price must be paid."

"A price?" she asked unsurely.

"Yes," The old woman said solemnly "and it has to be of equal value, you could say. Your first wish I assume it would be able to change into a human, correct?"

Aqualle nodded timidly still slightly confused. "Well then, when you are in land," started her grandmother again "your fins will change into legs, only as long as you have this pendant. You must not take it off, at least not on land, for when you take stop wearing that pendant you will turn into bubbles." The little mermaid gasped. "You will turn into bubbles if you take it off in land, here, in the sea if you were to take it off nothing will happen but," she emphasized the word but. "You won't be able to turn into human ever again."

"Aqualle, I heard you came back!" Vaporeon came rushing into the room. Vaporeon realized she had come directly into the Queen's quarters' without permission and bowed apologetically.

Aqualle smiled happy to see her dear friend. "Vaporeon! I'm so glad to see you." She swam towards her beloved friend.

"Sorry, your Majesty." Vaporeon apologized.

"No worries. I understand. Well, I'm little tired so if you don't mind I'll rest." She dismissed them.

"Yes and thank you, grandmother, thank you very much." Aqualle hugged the older woman ecstatic.

"Don't thank me yet," said her grandmother while hugging the girl. "Listen, because if you were to reveal to human that you are a mermaid you will turn into foam. Furthermore, you won't be able to speak in your human form but you will be able to understand what they say to you. Also every time water touches you, you will turn into a mermaid."

"I see," Aqualle said with a slight disappointment in her voice. _'I wanted to show myself to that boy and sing to him.'_ She thought sadly. "Isn't there any other way in which I can turn into human and talk with them?"

"Child, what I had given you is merely a disguise to be able to dwell in the human world." The grandmother said sadly. "You should remember the legend of one of our ancestors who was very much like you. In the end, she became foam. That is why you shouldn't fall in love with a human; nothing good has come out of it before."

Yes, she remember that story and she also knew that girl wasn't one of their ancestors, but a closer relative; the youngest sister of her grandmother. Aqualle felt for her, since she had been told that she looked just like the youngest sister of her grandmother which was why she doted on her more than the others.

"I won't fall in love with him, grandmother" Aqualle said solemnly. "I don't have any feelings for him and if I were to become fond of him I shall return here immediately to stop my feelings from growing."

Her grandmother smiled tenderly and hugged her tight. "There's no need for that. I just don't want you see you hurt." She released her. "Go and do what you want to do. Remember to always listen to your heart."

"Thank you," she kissed her grandmother goodbye and left the room.

"What is that about turning into a human?" asked Vaporeon worriedly. "I can understand that you are curious but to go to that extend?"

Aqualle smiled to herself and giggled. "Oh, it's because I haven't told you yet. I met this boy who played such lovely music. I want to meet him!"

"Isn't turning yourself into a human going a little overboard?" asked Vaporeon suspiciously. "You aren't in love with him, are you?" she said almost accusingly.

The little mermaid stopped in her tracks as they were both on their way out of the castle and had reached the garden. "No," she denied. "Of course not, I just saw him and heard him playing this song." She said in a dreamy voice as she recalled. "It was just so lovely but I'm not even sure how he looks like. I'm just impressed, you could say." She said smiling.

Vaporeon looked at her not completely believing her but welcomed her words and explanation. They swam once again towards the city she had just visited away from the underwater kingdom.

It was night already by the time she returned with Vaporeon so they had no option but to sleep on the same place she had the night before.

"I can't believe you slept here." Vaporeon said almost protesting. Aqualle just sighed and Vaporeon decided to leave it at that. It didn't took long for her companion to fall asleep but the excitement and anticipation made it hard for her to sleep; without noticing she had left this world behind to go to the world of dreams.

The next morning…

He wasn't exactly angry but he was upset. How could his own parents do that kind of thing to him? He was only sixteen years old, there were so many things he wanted to do, so many places he wanted to see.

The day before he had hear such beautiful voice singing and it had made his day. He thought that nothing bad could happen, after listening to the mysterious woman's voice he felt that only good things could happen to him that day. How wrong had he been!

Now, he thought of the song as the song of the Legend of Mermaid. After all, mermaids were supposed to bewitch sailors with their singing so they would crash into rocks and drown at the bottom of the sea. He felt as a sailor drowning at the moment.

So, maybe he was making a big deal out of it. He did know it was going to happen after all, he just didn't expect it to be so soon. He just didn't want to get married so soon and much less to a girl he did not love. He did not dislike her but he couldn't say he like her either, not romantically.

Sure they had been engaged since they were born but it was unfair to both of them. Gabrielle, his fiancée, was in love with another man and he did not love her although he did care for her.

The situation they were in was so problematic! If he were to refuse her, it would start a conflict between the families and she couldn't refuse him since her opinion did not count to her father's eyes. Actually, it appeared Gabrielle's father had found out about her rendezvous with that boy and now he was forcing her to marry him.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

She woke up with the sound of the melody from the day before, just as beautiful as she had first heard it. So beautiful and mystifying what the music she felt as if the sound was embracing her while warming her heart. This time unlike yesterday she felt as if someone was calling her. Vaporeon continued to sleep soundly and so she decided to go to the source of the melody.

This time he was at the beach right below the balcony he had been yesterday. This was the first time she had seen a human so close but seeing him so close was… She sighed. There were no words to describe what she was feeling. Not once had she seen such a beautiful creature. His dark hair only accented his milky white skin and his eyes which were a mix a green and blue.

"He is so handsome." She said to herself as she felt herself swoon by his mere presence.

"Who is?" asked a familiar voice from behind her startling her.

"GYAH!" She yelled. "Don't scare me like that Vaporeon!" She reprimanded. "Look," she pointed to the boy who had stopped playing his recorded and was turning to look in their direction. Aqualle ducked behind a rock hiding herself from him. "Is he still looking this way?" she asked Vaporeon who was swimming around as if nothing.

"No," Her loyal Pokemon replied. "He is looking somewhere else. You can come out."

Timidly she came out from behind the rock and stared at him dreamily.

"I guess he is." Vaporeon said startling her again.

"Eh?"

"I guess he is handsome…for a human."

Aqualle sweat-dropped at the tone Vaporeon had said "for a human" it was obvious she still dislike them very much.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

He had stopped for a moment his playing, thinking he had heard her voice but there was no one. He resumed his playing once again. Regardless of what he had previously thought about the song he was still hoping to listen at least one more time to that beautiful voice. He was used to listening to singers with prodigious voice but not once had anyone had the effect of leaving him wanting more.

_The rainbow wind blows at a far off the coast  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard  
And it was very nostalgic song_

The song floated in the air accompanying the soft summer breeze. He listened for a moment paying attention to the song with his eyes closed.

_The birds now fly, towards the eastern sky  
Now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut, _

He opened his eyes and looked around; there was no one but him. He closed his eyes and followed the sound.

_Where the paradise of the seven seas lies  
After the stormy night  
To tell you, my love, I will be born again  
Even if everyone journeys away from here  
As long as we sing the melody of seven countries,  
Even if I went away,  
I will never forget…_

His eyes opened abruptly with the sudden movement beneath his feet and the coldness of the water. It was then when the song came to an end.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Aqualle saw him reached down and picked up a rock and threw it at the sea. He continued watching it bounce on the water a few times before it vanished into the water. She then, saw him walking away from the beach.

Aqualle let out a sigh once he was gone.

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for him?" asked Vaporeon skeptically. "It sure does seem like you have a thing for him." Vaporeon added disapprovingly.

"I don't have a 'thing' for him. I just find him interesting, that's all." She said defensively. "Well, he is gone now so I can approach the mainland." She added thrilled.

"Remember that you won't be able to talk in your human form and you take the pendant off either." Vaporeon warned.

"I know, I know," she said while swimming at the coast. "I can't wait to see all the marvelous things humans do and make." She giggled as she imagined herself dancing and walking around the streets.

Once they reached the seashore, the pendant glowed with a pale light and just as her grandmother had told her, her fins changed into legs. Her long dark wavy hair that would have been able to reach her knees became shorter and reached only half her back and looked dark brown. Her eyes changed and looked completely green.

_"How do I look?" _Aqualle asked telepathically to Vaporeon, for mermaids are able to communicate with other sea creatures even without a voice. Aqualle smiled at Vaporeon happily and then turned around on the spot as a little kid, admiring her dress.

"You look like a human girl." Vaporeon answered distantly and started walking away.

It was very similar to the dresses she had seen other girls in town wearing the first night she had been able to come to the surface. Aqualle followed Vaporeon believing she would know her way around better.

Music filled the town as well as the energetic chattering of people doing business. Everyone seemed so happy to her eyes, they were all courteous and polite. Some would greet her but she would only smile back. Oh, how did she yearn she could talk in human form.

_"Vaporeon," _She thought slightly sad as she stopped on her tracks forcing her friend to do the same. _"Let's go back. Let's go back to the sea, please."_

"Is something wrong?" asked a worried Vaporeon to the girl.

_"Let's go back first."_ She said with very sad eyes. Vaporeon understood and led her back to the beach.

"What happened? Did you finally realize humans are better to be kept away from?" asked Vaporeon worriedly but with bitterness in her voice.

_"It's not that!"_ she protested. _"I still don't think humans are as bad as grandmother or you say they are."_

"You don't know anything!" Vaporeon snapped back. "My trainer abandoned me, that's what humans do they use you and then throw you away." She said bitterly.

Aqualle looked sad at Vaporeon's words. It was the first time she had told her what had happened; what it had made her hate humans.

_"Oh, Vaporeon, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_ She threw herself at her friend and hugged her tightly. _"Still, I don't think everyone is like that. Merman or human, both of our races are able to love, hate, suffer, smile, feel happy, sad, we all share the same emotions; that's why I don't think every single human is bad. We shouldn't stereotype, that's what I believe." _

"Oh, look what we got here." Said a male voice from afar.

Aqualle looked behind and saw two young men accompanied by a Machoke and a Sceptile approaching her menacingly. They didn't look much older than herself but she felt intimidated. They way in which they were looking at her and Vaporeon was enough to make her realize what Vaporeon and her grandmother had always told her. So, there were human who were bad, but hadn't she said so herself just a while ago?

She held even tighter onto Vaporeon, who glared at them.

"Pretty lady, you have a very interesting Pokemon with you." The one who had black hair said with a horrible smirk.

"Vaporeons are unusual Pokemon, didn't you know?" teased the one with brown hair. "I'm sure if we'd sell it, it'd make us rich. Don't you think, John?"

Aqualle looked horrified, she felt like running except her fear prevented her from moving.

The man named John laughed sinisterly. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" He teased. "Aren't you gonna start yelling for help?"

Aqualle flinched as they grew closer; they were within ten feet now.

"I think we have a mute, Mat." John said still smirking.

"I think you're right." He smirked. "She's pretty though, let's have some fun."

Vaporeon released herself from Aqualle's hold and stood in between those guys and her friend. She growled at them as a warning.

"Oh, this one is a feisty, huh?" said Mat as he reached behind him. "Sceptile, Bulletseed!"

Sceptile's mouth's starting spitting small golden-like seeds. Vaporeon could have easily dodged that but if she had the one who would have received the hit would've been Aqualle.

_"Vaporeon!" _She mouthed as they couldn't hear her voice. She glared at them.

"Stop! Stop right there!" Another male voice came from afar.

"Shoot!" Cursed Mat. "It's him, we better scram." He said to his friend. "You're lucky little lady." They run leaving an injured Vaporeon and a scared Aqualle behind.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Aqualle through telepathy.

Vaporeon stood up and nodded. "I'm fine. Are you ok?"

Aqualle smiled relieved. _"I'm okay,"_ she replied.

"Are you both all right?" They heard the same voice asked.

When both Vaporeon and Aqualle looked up to see the face of their savior, they were shock to see that it was none other than the boy from the beach.

He extended a hand to help Aqualle up to her feet but she was so shock she didn't notice and stood up on her own. Even if she could have talk as human, she thought, she probably wouldn't have been able at this moment. She was too shocked and still scared, so without thinking she ran away. Vaporeon watched her for a second; she looked back at the man and mewed a 'thank you' before running after her friend.

The boy was left stunned there as he watched both Pokemon and girl run along the seashore.

He smiled to himself. "Seems she's okay."

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

She ran and ran till she had no more energy to continue running. Her breathing was agitated and she flopped into the sand heavily. Her entire body was shivering despite the hot weather, tears filled her eyes and she let them run down her face.

"Aquelle," Vaporeon approached and nuzzled against her. "Everything is fine now, you're safe." She said tenderly.

_"Vaporeon,"_ she wailed as she held onto Vaporeon's neck once again. _"I put you in danger. If I hadn't been so stubborn, if I hadn't wished- if only I had listened to you-"_

Vaporeon nuzzled against her cheeks and licked her tears. "What is done is done." She said softly with a half smile. "Besides," she continued with a whole smile "'not all humans are bad.'" She quoted. "That boy came and helped us. You _were_ right, maybe not all humans are bad." She said trying to cheer Aqualle.

Aqualle smiled slightly and dried her tears. _"He did, didn't he?" _She thought of the boy she had seen and saved them. Realization, suddenly hit her. _"Oh, no!"_

"What's wrong, Aqualle?" asked Vaporeon worriedly.

_"Because I was so scared I ran away without thanking him."_ She said feeling mortified. _"He will think I'm ungrateful and hate me!" _

Vaporeon sighed; sometimes this girl could really exaggerate. "I don't think he is going to hate you for something like that. I think that he would understand that you were scared and ran away on impulse." Vaporeon said patiently as she patted Aqualle's hand with her paw.

_"Really?"_ she asked with big teary eyes.

"Yes," Vaporeon nodded. "If you want to thank him, why not go back? He might still be somewhere close by." She encouraged.

Aqualle finished drying off her face and stood up. _"Ok, then I'm going!" _She proclaimed all pumped up and ran off back the way they had come.

"Wait!" Vaporeon yelled after her. "You can't talk! How are you gonna thank him?" she yelled after Aqualle which made the human-looking girl stop in her tracks abruptly.

Vaporeon finally caught up with her friend and saw her crying, again.

_"What should I do?" _sobbed Aqualle.

Vaporeon sighed. Why was it that under the sea, everyone thought of her as quiet and thoughtful when in reality she was so…Vaporeon sighed. Seriously, the reason why everyone thought that was probably because she was always daydreaming about the surface and now that she was here, she finally let out her true colors. She really was a crybaby and her mood could change so easily too, such complicated girl; she really was a handful sometimes.

"Why don't you just wish to have your voice as a human?" Vaporeon suggested offhandedly.

She giggled to herself._ "I hadn't thought of that, heh." _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _"I wish, I wish with all my heart; my voice in this form I could have." _A pale light surrounded her just as when she was in the underwater palace and from the pendant the image of her grandmother appeared in a sort of window.

_"Grandmother!" _Gasped Aqualle surprised.

"Your Majesty!" exclaimed Vaporeon also surprise.

"So, your second wish is your voice. The price will be not being able to sing in your human form." The older mermaid said in a business-like tone. "You wish so much for that boy to hear your song so you will never be allowed to sing as a human. If you were to sing it would be a very horrible sound. Are you still willing? He won't recognize you in that form since you won't be able to tell him you're name as a mermaid."

_"Yes, I accept the conditions. Otherwise, I won't be able to get my answers and I'd like to be like the other human girls."_ She said solemnly.

"Very well," said her grandmother and she closed her eyes and Aqualle was once again surrounded by a brighter light. "Remember, you only have one more wish." Her grandmother reminded her. "Use it wisely."

"Yes, grandmother" she said with a smile, slightly surprise to be able to talk again.

The light fade and the image of the Queen disappear with it.

"That was really cool, huh?" said Aqualle admirably to Vaporeon who had kept quiet the whole time.

"Yes, quiet impressive." She agreed.

"Well, don't just stand there," Said Aqualle enthusiastically. "Let's go, we gotta find him!"

When they arrived to the place where they had been attacked, no one was there. It was completely deserted. They checked the surroundings but only Pokemon were in the area. They even approached the surroundings of the town, without getting to close since they didn't want to be seen. Without success they returned to the beach area and checked again, just in case.

Aqualle sighed. "He is not here, although that's to be expected since I ran off and…" she sighed again.

"What do you want to do?" asked Vaporeon. "Continue searching or…?"

"Let's call it a day. It's getting dark again, it'll be harder to look besides I think we've had enough for one day, don't you think?" She said with a tired smile.

Vaporeon smiled the same way. "You're right. Let's go to the cave and rest."

The Next Day…

It was very early in the morning some stars were still in the sky and the sky had a soft shade of purple mixed with orange and pink. The rays of the sun were beginning to shine as the day came to life. Aqualle woke Vaporeon up and convinced her to go with her to the place where she had first seen him the day before. They swam behind the rocks and Aqualle sat on one of them as the soft breeze caressed her wet hair and face. They were right before the balcony they had seen him come out.

"He came before when he heard me sing," she had said to Vaporeon as they swam. "So, perhaps, if he hears me he'd come out again."

"You're gonna let him see you? As a mermaid, I mean?" Vaporeon had asked flabbergasted.

Aqualle had only smiled as a response, which had let to where they were now.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

He laid asleep soundly in the comfort of his room. The dim light would penetrate from the fairly opened window. The soft breeze filled the room carrying with it a beautiful melody.

_The rainbow wind blows at a far off the coast_

He stirred in his sleep.

_Before dawn, there was a melody I heard  
And it was very nostalgic song_

His bluish eyes opening slowly, at first he didn't realize it and then it hit him. It was the same song, the one he had been yearning to hear. He stood out of bed and ran toward the balcony.

_The birds now fly, towards the eastern sky  
Now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut, _

His mouth opened slightly and his eyes widen with surprise. Sure, he had called this song "Legend of Mermaid" but… he could have never thought that it had been a real mermaid who sang.

_Where the paradise of the seven seas lies  
After the stormy night_

He listened to her singing still in daze. He watched her as some water Pokemon came near her to listen to her too.

_To tell you my love I will be born again  
Even if everyone journeys away from here _

Her wavy hair was very long and dark and it dance with the air. Her fish-like tail glistened with the rays of the sun reflected on the water.

_As long as we sing the melody of seven countries,  
Even if I went away,_

She was very beautiful and he felt mesmerized. The necklace around her neck in shape of a Shellder captured his attention for a second, he felt as he had seen it before.

_I will never forget…_

It surprised him when she suddenly turned around to look at him directly and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he was speechless.

She turned around again and dived into the sea.

"Wait!" He yelled after her. He dressed as fast as he could so he could go after her.

She surfaced again and looked at him still smiling. He ran out of the room and towards the beach below. She wasn't there anymore when he finally reached the beach. He sighed disappointed.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Aqualle had seen him ran out of the room. She knew he would go to the beach to look for her.

"Told you it'd work" said Aqualle, in her human form, to Vaporeon.

"I never said it wouldn't" Vaporeon replied coolly.

They were both standing several feet away from him, far enough out of hearing range.

"So… aren't you going?" Asked Vaporeon as Aqualle simply stood there gazing at him.

"I'm nervous," she confessed.

"Oh, c'mon, he's not gonna eat you, you know." Vaporeon replied. "Besides, I'm here. I'll go with you."

"Thank you," Aqualle said as she breathed in deeply and armed herself with courage.

She walked slowly, too slowly, in Vaporeon's opinion. At the rate Aqualle was going the guy would probably leave. He was already beginning to walk back to his mansion. Vaporeon suddenly darted towards him.

"Vaporeon!" Aqualle yelled as she saw her friend run towards the boy. She ran towards them to try to stop Vaporeon.

The boy turned around slightly started by the shout and saw the Pokemon running towards him.

"Vaporeon! Stop!" Aqualle yelled but it was too late. Vaporeon had already tackled the boy and thrown him out of balance so they were on the sand. Vaporeon licked him on his face.

_'The things one does for a friend.' _Vaporeon thought to herself.

"I'm so sorry," Aqualle apologized when she was next to them. "Vaporeon get off him," she said and Vaporeon obediently did as told.

He chuckled. "No problem." He looked at the girl who really sounded worried. "Oh, it's you! The girl from yesterday." He saw her necklace, it looked exactly like-

Aqualle blushed when she was recognized. "Oh, you're the boy who saved me." She said pretending to have just realized. She sat on the sand next to him. "I wanted to thank you and apologize about yesterday. I was so rude, running away like that after you saved me."

"You must have been very scared," he said as he reached to her cheek and caressed her with his hand. She blushed cute and looked away. He stopped what he was doing and got up.

She nodded. "I was." She replied.

"They won't bother you again," He said as he extended a hand to help her up. She looked at his extended hand curiously. "You're not gonna run away again, are you?" He teased.

She smiled. "No," she took his hand. "I won't run away." He helped her to her feet.

"Good. Say, you're new in town, aren't you?" he asked.

She felt as if a Chinchou had given her a Thunder Wave. Her heart skipped at beat. "Um, yes, I'm new in town." She replied shakily.

"Then, what would you say if I'd show you around town?" He asked.

She blushed again. "Eh?" She looked at Vaporeon who was behind him.

Vaporeon nodded approvingly. _'It's okay, since you wanted to learn about humans now you have a human to teach you, right?'_

"…I-okay." She agreed nervously.

"Good. Oh, I almost forgot." He said suddenly. "We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Luke."

She smiled. "My name is Aqualle."

He showed her around town and she was amazed and overjoyed by all the things she saw; the people selling their products in the market, the park, and the fountain in the middle, the houses with their different colors and shapes, the Pokemon flying in the air and all the people walking about and chattering. Her dream had become reality and on top of that she had made a friend. She couldn't help but smile.

Vaporeon, who had hated humans for so long still dislike them but she felt she could trust this boy. He had saved them once and was kind to them. She felt however, he was hiding something because when he smiled it just seemed faked. The day went by so quickly for Aqualle, she didn't want it to end but it was inevitable.

They were back at the beach where they had found each other earlier.

"This town only has one year since its foundation and on Saturday, next week, there will be a great ceremony. The people are gonna choose a god so it'd be under their protection. It was supposed to be a few days ago but my father was away and since it seems he won't be here, I'll have to do it."

"Eh?" Aqualle looked confused.

He smiled at her confused expression.

"Hope you had a good time," Luke said although he knew the answer.

"It was the best! I have never seen so many people and-" she covered her mouth, she was saying too much and it may sound strange.

He looked slightly confused. "You've never seen so many people?" He asked.

"I-um, that is," she stuttered trying to find a way out of the situation she had just placed herself into. "I gotta go!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Sorry, goodbye." She ran and Vaporeon dashed after her.

He was left there standing flabbergasted for a moment before he started laughing. "See you tomorrow here!" He yelled after her. "She sure likes to run." He commented to himself as he continued watching her silhouette until she disappeared into the darkness of the night. _'I hope I can see her again.' _He thought. _'I like her.'_ He grinned as he decided to go back.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Aqualle had stopped running at the exact same spot as last time and again she was sitting in the sand.

"I did it again!" she bellowed and punched the sand before her.

Vaporeon sighed. "Well, it's not you're fault not to be quick-witted." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Aqualle darted an angry gaze at Vaporeon. "I'm not stupid. I just- I just couldn't come up with anything on the spot."

"Well, that's irrelevant now." Vaporeon said. "He said he wanted you to meet with him again tomorrow. Are you going?"

Aqualle bit her lower lip and nodded. "I'd like that. He taught me so many things today. I want to know more." She said in a dreamy voice.

Vaporeon started walking way from her friend, who was still daydreaming. "If that's the case, we should get some sleep," Vaporeon said. "Right?"

Aqualle smiled broadly and quickly got to her feet. "Yes," she giggled. "I can hardly wait."

The Next day…

It was almost as if the day was repeating itself, a copy from yesterday because just like the day before. Aqualle and Vaporeon had swum up right his balcony and she sang her song and again he had come down to the beach looking for her in her mermaid form. Unlike yesterday, however, he saw her standing in the beach looking out at the sea, waiting for him. Vaporeon was swimming in the sea and playing with other Pokemon as she was requested to leave them alone for a moment.

"Good morning!" she greeted with a smile.

He was slightly surprised to see her so early in the morning. "Good morning," he replied the gesture. "You heard the song too?" He asked curiously.

She had already practice her answer to him, so her replied was unwavering. "I did, I felt that if I came here you'd be here." She said with a small blush on her face with went unnoticed by him.

"Do you know who sings that song?" He asked as he walked and stood next to her though not looking at her but at the sea.

"No," she lied and looked away from him and at the sand. "Who?"

"A mermaid." He responded with a faraway look on his face. "You know," he looked at her in the eyes. "The first time we met I thought you were that mermaid."

Aqualle was utterly shocked; her eyes big with surprise and gasped escaped her lips.

"Of course," He returned his gaze at the sea before even seeing her reaction. "I now know that's impossible since you can talk."

Aqualle blinked. "What does my talking have to do with anything?" She asked curiously.

Luke smiled and returned his gaze back to her. "You see," he began. "Merpeople posses some magic and even some come to land but without their voices." He explained. "Of course, there are human who unfortunately can't talk but someone without a voice who suddenly appears, that usually means that their merpeople."

_'So if I hadn't wished for my voice in this form, he would have known.'_ She sighed mentally since she couldn't let him see how stupid she was feeling at the moment. She no longer desired to talk about this; she knew it would only make her feel worse.

"You were saying something yesterday," she started. "Something about a ceremony to choose a guardian for the city, I'd like to know more about it."

Luke smiled at her. She sure seemed eager to know about many different things and he couldn't help but think of her as a child who has just seen the world for the first time.

"Everyone in town already knows this," He started. "I am from a family who are very devoted to the gods."

"So… you're like a priest?" she asked unsurely.

"Not really." Luke replied. "I can use a little magic and my job is to be a protector, a Guardian*."

"A Goo-are-dee-an?" She asked with a little difficulty when saying it since it was the first time she had her that word.

"You can use Protector, or Guard if you want. After all, Guardian is a foreign word use by my ancestors." He said.

She nodded. "So…what are you suppose to protect?" She asked not really understanding that part.

Luke took a moment to answer. It really was hard to explain and he was telling her more than the people in town knew about. They only knew of his family as a family who was powerful and who the gods seemed to protect as if they were special.

"I am the Guardian, Guard, Protector; however you want to say it, of the Earth and Sea." He confessed. "I am supposed to protect all living creatures in the ocean and here on land. A Guardian job is to protect this planet."

"That sounds pretty cool." Aqualle said. "Although, it sounds like it's not an easy task."

"It's not." He admitted. "We can never stay in a place for too long and we are only allowed to marry someone from the same group of people, that is to say other Guardianes*. We are a small group and third parties wouldn't really understand it." He said with a tone that indicated he was feeling sad for some reason.

"If others wouldn't understand," Aqualle started timidly. "Why are you telling me this?"

He looked at her with a slight hint of surprise. Why was he telling her all of this? Why was he telling her and talking to her as if she would understand?

"I don't know," he confessed as he pulled back some strains of her hair behind her ear. "Somehow, I just felt like you would understand." He smiled tenderly at her.

She grinned back and closed her eyes and she enjoyed thoroughly the touch of his hand in her cheek. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she didn't understand why but she was feeling extremely happy even more than the first time she was able to walk on the land. She felt even happier than the first time she saw the town in the company of Vaporeon.

"Enough of that," he said as he stopped caressing her cheek. "Let's do something fun. Where would you like to go today?" He asked.

Her smiled became bigger and her eyes sparkle with anticipation. "Anywhere, I'll just let you surprise me." She replied.

He laughed at her response. "Ok, then," He turned around and offered her his arm for her to cling. "I'll take you to a place I think you are going to like."

She gratefully accepted his offered and took his arm. "I'm so excited." She said.

"Aqualle," Her name in his voice was music to her ears. "Aren't you going to call for your Pokemon to come too?" asked Luke before they started walking.

"It's okay, Luke." Aqualle said. Oh, how she liked that name. "Vaporeon looks like it's having fun." It was true too; Vaporeon was playing tag with a group of Corsola and Horsea.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

It wasn't what she was expecting and although it was really beautiful and under other circumstances she was sure she would have loved the place but right now she was human and on the company of Luke. Her heart was hammering against her chest with pure anxiousness. Her breathing was slightly agitated and she was sweating even though the weather was not hot. Even the cool breeze of early spring did not help her to feel any better.

Luke and Aqualle were currently on a boat sailing, the word for the place where they were currently in she did not know. It was not a lake but it was not exactly a river either although it was connected to a river, sort of. Plants grow around it and the Pokemon with wings and feather sang on the trees around them. It was truly beautiful, seeing the sun reflecting its rays on the water making it sparkle; hearing the symphony of the Pokemon as they flew near them and the other water Pokemon swimming close.

She really liked that place, how could she not? However, she was dreading what was ahead.

"There's a cave under that cascade," Luke had said. "I want to take you there, there's something I want to show you."

She had tried to think of something so they wouldn't go there but nothing occurred to her. She felt absolutely helpless and scared. She knew perfectly well that if the water were to touch her she'd go back to her mermaid form and if he saw her in her true form, then he will realize that the mermaid he had heard singing and had tried to talk was her. He would definitely find out she was a mermaid and that would mean her doom, she'd become bubbles.

They were really close now, the sounds of the water falling into the water was loud. Her heart thumping so hard it was becoming painful.

_'I wish Vaporeon'_ she was thinking but stopped herself. _'No, I can't wish that. I can't even think of wishing for Vaporeon, he'll figure it out if I were to do that.' _She fidgeted on her sit.

"Are you alright?" asked Luke after seeing for the last few minutes as they had been approaching to the fall that Aqualle was becoming more and more uneasy.

Aqualle looked at him as he stopped paddling, feeling slightly relieved. "I-I" she gulped. "I just, um" she tried so hard to think of something to say but she just could not come up with anything. _'How am I going to get out of this?'_

"If you're worried about getting wet, you can relax, there's a small gap for us to enter the cave." he said. "It'd be troublesome if we'd really had to go through the cascade, don't you think?" He smiled as he observed how she relaxed.

"I-I guess." She said slightly nervous.

As he had said there was a small gap between the cave and the fall which they used to go in. Inside it, it was dark and it seemed like the night had suddenly fallen because there was light but they were no stars. The water was shining under them too. As they sailed deeper in the cave the sound of the fall became silent and was replaced with other sound.

It was soft and somehow melodious. It was like a humming and sounded by some means familiar too. She closed her eyes as she let it invade her and captivate her more. He watched her as she closed her eyes and listened closely to the melody of nature.

"I knew you will like it." Luke said in a whisper-like voice.

Aqualle opened her eyes and smiled brightly. "Thank you," she said to him. "This place is just…breathtaking."

Luke smiled as how happy she looked. He couldn't describe it exactly, or actually understand it, but he really liked being with her. He wished he could always do this sort of thing with her, to see her smile. It was not possible though, he was going to marry soon, the same day as the ceremony in which the town would chose a god to guard the city.

This was becoming dangerous. He was growing feelings for her and he couldn't let that happen. How was he supposed to stop his heart from beating faster and feeling joy just by being close to her though? He looked at her as she was gazing at the water wondering what it made it shine. He sighed, knowing very well what he'd have to do.

They made it to the end of the cave and the sun was shining brightly in the sky just like before they had gone in.

"That was beautiful" said Aqualle. "I wish- I mean, I'm sure Vaporeon would have loved to see this place."

"Yes, I'm sure Vaporeon would like this place too." He said slightly sadden.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently as she noticed the sudden changed in his attitude.

"The reason why I brought you here is because I have something to tell you." He began. She simply continued staring and waiting patiently for him to continue. "This is going to be the last time we see each other."

"Eh?" she gaped surprised. "Why?"

"I'm going to get married next week," he said looking sad.

"Oh," she replied feeling numb at the moment. "Congratulations." She said trying to sound normal but she was beginning to feel hurt. She did not know why, but it was much worse than having being hit by a Poising Sting attack and a Wrap attacked by ten Tentacruel at once.

"Don't say that." He said as he was beseeching her. "I don't love her," he said and Aqualle felt slight better if only a little. "I do care for her though. I have known her for a really long time and we had always been friends. Our parents arrange it and neither of us can't say anything to oppose them." He said miserably.

"You can't?" she asked surprised. "Why? Why can't you choose the person you want to be with?" she felt confused.

"It's a long story." He opted to say. "The point is that I can't see you anymore. This is… my farewell present, you could say." He said with a bittersweet smile.

"I…I understand," she said looking down at her hands. "It would be bad for both of you if you're seen with another girl who isn't your fiancée."

"I don't really care what others say and neither does she, but it's me. At first I thought you were funny and someone who I wanted to have fun with," he explained. "But somehow you've come too close to me. I'm beginning to have feelings for you and I can't let that happen."

Aqualle couldn't help but blush and feel awkward. What was she suppose to say in this sort of situations? How could someone feel overjoyed and heartbroken at the same time? How was it possible to feel like crying and bursting with happiness? Why was she feeling this way? He was only supposed to be a friend and friends do feel this way about each other. Some of her mermaid and merman friends under the sea, in her world, had married and she did not felt this way. This was too much, she felt overflowing with emotions that contradicted each other.

"Let's go back, please." She pleaded as her eyes became moisten and tears were threatening to fall. She looked away from him so he wouldn't notice and he quietly did as she had told him.

They returned to the beach, both of them remained quiet as they walked back. "I guess this is it." Aqualle said as she looked at the sea. It was still early afternoon and Vaporeon was still playing with the other Pokemon.

"I guess." Replied Luke as he looked at her back turned towards him and then away from her.

She turned around and faced him and tried to smile her best. "I had a lot of fun with you." She said. "I really enjoyed the short amount of time we spent together, you know; and I want you to know how grateful I am towards you for showing me so many things. So, even though it is hard to say goodbye, I just want you to know that I hope you have all the happiness this world can offer because you really deserver it." She finished with her voice beginning to break and a tear sliding off in her cheek. "Thank you for everything," she said as she walked towards him and leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. "Farewell," she whispered in his ear before she dashed off as tears were coming down.

He only looked at her running away from him. He touched his kissed cheek which still felt warm. _'It's for the best. After all, she…'_ He sighed as he felt a tight pain in his heart.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

_'Vaporeon! Please come, I need you!'_ Aqualle pleaded as she couldn't stop herself from crying. It was the first time she had cried in her entire life but crying made her feel better for some reason.

Vaporeon as loyal as only she could be was right next to her only after a few seconds of being summoned. Vaporeon had been waiting for Aqualle to say anything but she had stayed quiet, sobbing. She did not inquire the reason of her friend's tears and just stayed there with her the moral support she needed.

It took a while for Aqualle to finally calm down and stop crying but she still did not say anything.

"Aqualle, you've seen the human world, he showed you around so… can we go back now?" Vaporeon said suddenly

Aqualle looked at Vaporeon slightly taken aback.

Vaporeon sighed at Aqualle's expression. "You said you wanted to be in the human world for at least one day," Vaporeon started. "You got your wish. We have to get back, don't you think?"

Aqualle looked down at her lap where she had placed her hands. "You're right," Aqualle said in a quiet voice. "I've seen this world and enjoyed myself. It's time to return…"

"But?" Vaporeon asked knowingly.

Aqualle looked once again towards Vaporeon, now understanding where she going with this. "I can't just leave like that." She said more firmly.

"Why?" Vaporeon pressed on.

She remained quiet for a few seconds. "I…I'm sure." She replied. "I just feel that… I want to see him again. I want to see Luke again tomorrow and the day after and the day after that." She thought with a small blush on her face and a little smile. "He's been so kind to me so…" Her eyes became sad again with the thought of returning to her world.

Vaporeon sighed again. "You still haven't figured it out?" Vaporeon asked impatiently as Aqualle looked at her confused. "You like him. You're falling in love with him!"

Aqualle looked startled to say the least. "I-I c-can't b-be in love wi-with him! I-I just can't!" She denied. "No one falls in love with anyone in such short amount of time!" She protested. "Besides, I promised I wouldn't fall in love with a human."

"If that's true, then let's go." Vaporeon urged. "Besides, I heard he is going to marry soon." Vaporeon added.

She felt like crying again but she did not. "I know." She said quietly. "He told me."

"See?" Vaporeon said. "What more proof do you need? You are in love with that boy." She insisted.

Aqualle said nothing to Vaporeon's statement. She got up and walked towards the sea. "Let's go home," she said. "You are right. I got my wish and saw the human world; it's time to go back to where we belong." She said feeling numb, she wanted to feel numb. It was the only way in which she felt nothing.

Vaporeon was surprised. She had actually expected for Aqualle to decide to stay and fight, not to give in so easily. It was a bit disappointing but she knew it was for the best. After all, she had said so herself and everyone knew: nothing good comes from falling in love with a human. Aqualle was doing the right thing; she would not become bubbles like her grandaunt.

A few days later…

Vaporeon had told everything that had happened to Aqualle's grandmother and although she felt happy and proud of her beloved granddaughter for doing what she was suppose to do as a mermaid. She felt so sad seeing her in that state and she realized that if her youngest sister had given up her love, she would have become like this too.

Since the afternoon they came back to the Palace Aqualle had become even more withdrawn than usual. Under the sea, she had always been a quiet and thoughtful child but now, it was more like she was lifeless. She did not care about her pretty garden anymore. She did not hum or sang to herself; she did not inquire about the human world, she did not talk to anyone and did not do more than necessary. It was hard to believe she was actually there, because despite her body being in that place and moving, it felt as if she was dead.

She was dead, she felt as if she had died but yet she was still alive and moving. It was painful. Perhaps Vaporeon had been right; yes, she admitted to herself, she was in love with Luke. She liked him but she knew she had to erase him from her heart. The only question was: how? Erasing him, forgetting him, it wasn't going to be easy but what else could she do? She wanted to be with him, it was fine if they continued being friends; anything was fine as long as she could be near him. If only there was a way for her to get closer to him…

_'How could I have been so stupid?'_ She thought to herself smiling for the first time in days. "Vaporeon! Vaporeon!" She yelled as she swam around the sea palace looking for her friend in frenzy.

"Aqualle!" exclaimed Vaporeon as they almost bumped into each other in a corner.

"Vaporeon, I need you to come with me." She said, her eyes shinning with anticipation and a smile gracing her lips for the first time in days.

"Where are we going?" Vaporeon asked trying to catch up as she followed Aqualle through the long hall.

"I need to talk with grandmother before we leave." Aqualle said as sounded calmer.

"Leave?" Vaporeon stopped in her tracks taken aback. "Where to?" she asked but before Aqualle could answer she said "Oh, my! You mean we're going-?"

Aqualle looked back towards her friend with a smile and nodded. "You were right and I know I shouldn't feel this way… but there's nothing I can do now." Aqualle replied with a bittersweet smile.

The Queen mother, Aqualle's grandmother, was swimming towards her bed chamber when they bumped into each other.

"Grandmother!" Aqualle called.

"What is it, my child?" asked the elder, glad to finally see a smile on her beloved granddaughter's face.

She took a deep breath before she began. "Grandmother, before I left I said I wouldn't fall in love with a human and if I ever were to grow feelings for one I would return immediately." She made a pause unsure of how to continue, how to express herself so she would understand her, understand her feelings. "I did as I promised, but" her voice started failing her "I can't stop it anymore. I want to see him and be with him." She looked down, knowing her grandmother would be furious and disappointed greatly in her. "I love him; I tried to convince myself otherwise but…"

"Say no more," shushed the wise mermaid. Aqualle looked up at her expecting to see her mad or something but she was looking at her with tender and forlorn eyes. "I knew the moment you left and talked about that human boy that this would happen." She said with a lonely smile. "You're so much like her, like my baby sister. I just hope you can have a happy ending." She hugged her granddaughter. "Go," she whispered in Aqualle's ear. "Go and be where you want to be. Just remember that this will always be your home."

If Aqualle could have cried, she would have been crying non-stop. She was so happy she had understood her feelings. "I love you, granny." Aqualle whispered in the hugged.

"I love you too, my dear." She waved them goodbye, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time to see her.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Luke was lying in his bed feeling extremely anxious and regretting what he had told Aqualle a few days ago. After she ran away he returned home but he felt uneasy and bad so he went out again and looked for her. He searched everywhere but it was as if she had disappeared; or rather as if she had never moved there. No one in town knew anything about her, except that she often was with him.

"The new girl in town?" had asked one of the merchants he had asked. "Sir, no one has come to this town in two weeks time, since the roads are still being built."

He had felt completely lost when he heard those words. Just, who was she? More importantly though, why did he care for her so much? How was it possible for him to have these feelings when he barely knew her? Now, only after asking about her in town did he realize that he really did not know anything about her.

_'That's not true.' _He thought. _'I know her name is Aqualle. I know she loves water Pokemon and specially her Vaporeon, who she treats as he best friend. I know she dislikes getting wet. I know that when she smiles it's so bright and warm that makes others want to smile too. I know she is curious and likes to learn. I may not know about her background but what I know, what I have found out by myself, that's what is really important.' _

He turned around in his bed, as he watched the moon in the sky shine giving off a pale light for him to see around in his room. "I wish I had known sooner…" he murmured to himself and closed his eyes, remembering what had happened two days ago.

_He was feeling depressed and not in the mood to even get up from bed, he was ready to fall asleep again when there was knocked on his door. "Young master," said one of the maids behind the door. "The master and mistress have arrived."_

_There was not a response so the maid insisted, and knocked again. "Young master? Are you awake?"_

_He sighed and replied reluctantly. "I heard. Tell them I'm feeling indisposed, please and I wish not to be disturb."_

_"Yes, young master." The sounds of footsteps became after a short moment. _

'I haven't even heard the mermaid today,'_ he thought as he got up and looked out to the sea from his balcony._

_"Luke," there was a knock on the door again. "It's me, your mother. Please open up the door."_

_He had no choice but to open the door. After all, he knew that if he did not, she would end up going inside anyway, it was just a matter of time._

_"Oh, Luke," she said with a smile. "I missed you so much." She hugged him. "You have grown so much too."_

_"Mom, I'm not in the mood, please." He said with a slight annoyed voice._

_"What is it, dear?" she asked worriedly. "Why do you look so sad?" she asked finally realizing the emotional state of her beloved son._

_He beckoned his mother to sit down on his bed, since letting her stand in front of his doorway was rude. "I don't want to talk about it," he said looking down at the floor._

_She smiled tenderly at him; she patted his head and kissed him on the forehead. "Then, let me tell you this," she said gaining her son's attention. "Sometimes when you are having an emotional problem it is better if you let your heart deal with it rather than your brain." He looked slightly surprised but then again, his mother had always been very perceptive. "Follow what your heart tells you to achieve happiness and your mind to achieve greatness, use them both wisely and you will achieve both." She quoted. "My grandfather once told me that I always believed in this and I have been very happy."_

_Luke was confused by what his mother what telling him but he felt grateful nonetheless. "Thank you, mother" he smiled at her and hugged her. "Where is father?"_

_"I believe he went to the study since you did not come down to greet us." She replied as she stood up, ready to leave the room. "I let you get dress now."_

_"Yes, I'll see you later, mother." He replied as the woman closed the door behind her._

_He got dressed as fast he could and made his way to the study and as his mother had predicted his father was there._

_"Oh, Luke," said his father as he looked up from the book he was reading. "I'm so glad you finally decided to come down." He got up ready to hug him._

_"Father, there's something important I must discuss with you." He said seriously._

_His father looked surprise at the sudden solemn expression as sat back down. "I'm listening."_

_"I want to call off the engagement. I will not marry Gabrielle." He said in a bravado he did not feel. "There is someone I have grown feelings for so I am afraid I can not accept her as my wife. I will take responsibility if Lord Andersen tries to take any retaliation for canceling the engagement and rejecting the proposal."_

_"You know as well as I do that Lord Andersen is a very temperamental man and by doing that it would be like an insult." His father said warningly. "Are you willing to put your life in danger for the one you love?"_

_"Yes," Luke replied almost immediately, he really did not even have to think it._

_His father looked at him sternly for several seconds before a smiled graced his lips and a joyous laughed escaped his lips. "That's my boy, alright."_

_Luke felt confused but was glad that his father understood._

_"I'm glad you are able to makes decision as important as this and that you are willing to fight for what you really want." He said proudly. "I'm just glad that I don't have to see my son in danger since Lord Anderson had asked me to revoke the engagement." He stated and Luke looked surprised. "He decided to let Gabrielle marry that man, who turned out to be Count Dante Montclair, who had been kidnapped and… it's a long story. Your mother and I came here to tell you the news, that's the real reason why we are here. After all, for the ceremony on Saturday you don't really need me anymore. You are a full-fledged Guardian now."_

_Luke was speechless but happy. Now, he only needed to find her and tell her. He said a short farewell to his father before leaving the house to look for her and but it was futile._

That, had been two days ago and he still couldn't find her. He went to the old reservoir, where had taken her before and she seemed to not know what it was since she was looking everywhere around it and even was calling it a lake. Well, it did look like a lake besides the reservoir was unused and had been for a very long time since it had been there before the town was built. He went to look in the forest and was attacked for a few wild Pokemon on the way, which made him think that it was most probable she wasn't there. He searched around the beach since that was the place where they had met for the first time and it was also like their meeting place. In town, no one knew much about her. All of his efforts to find her seemed to be in vain.

_'Tomorrow will be a new day.'_ He thought as he decided to fall asleep and restart with his search yet again when the sun came out.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

The moonlight was being reflected on the sea and its silver rays made everything so beautiful but she couldn't appreciate its beauty until she saw him. It was very late, though and so she and Vaporeon went to the cave in the water to hide and sleep.

_'Tomorrow, I will see him.' _With that thought she went to slumber next to her beloved friend.

She woke up when the sun was high in the sky, making her think that it was around noon. As soon as her vision became used to the light again, she noticed that Luke was in the beach walking around as if looking for something. She smiled happy so see him.

"Are you just gonna stay here watching him or are you gonna go and talk with him?" Vaporeon asked as she dived into the water.

"I'm going, but I have to make sure no one else see me." Aqualle replied when Vaporeon surfaced again.

"Then, you better hurry because it seems he is going back." Vaporeon urged her.

Aqualle took a deep breath as she swam closer to him. She decided that it was probably best if she got his attention first, so she swam towards some rocks that where below the balcony of his house. Just like the other time when he had first seen her in her mermaid form.

"Vaporeon, I have to do this alone so please leave us for a moment." Aqualle pleaded nervously. Vaporeon smiled and nodded understandingly before diving into the sea and going to play with other Pokemon. _'This time, I'll sing him my song.' _She thought determinedly. After all the times when he had heard her sing before she was singing the songs he played. What the melody he played had told her, transmitted to her. Now, she was going to try to show him her real self, her heart, her feelings through a song.

_Like flowers, my love for you blooms  
Surely, you will come to love me too  
My hopes I keep in my heart  
I will never give up  
Even when winter comes the flower won't die_

He stopped in his tracks at the sound of the voice. He quickly turned around towards the sea and saw the mermaid from before singing. He gazed at her mesmerized and smiled.

_The truth is that I don't understand  
Why, do I, love you so much?  
When you're cold to me just like ice_

He sat on the sand and observed her while enjoying the concert she was making to him alone. He frowned slightly at the last phrase of the song and the smile was erased from his face. It reminded him of what he had said to Aqualle and made him feel guilty.

_You can be the sun to me  
So gentle and sweet_

She sang fervently as she remembered the few moments they spent together. He was so nice and made her happy.

_But sometimes you're so cold  
And you hurt me so,  
It's so painful,l I'm hurt.  
I want to cry but_

Then, the words he had said to her on the last day. It really amazed that it was actually possible to feel so happy and sad at the same time. She had felt delighted knowing that she was important to him but she also felt a sword piercing her heart when he had told her they couldn't meet anymore.

He had been so cold to her, he realized. Maybe cold was not really the word, but he knew he had hurt her. The look on her eyes, it broke his heart yet he knew that he did not have a choice back then. This song, it was almost as if it was telling him what Aqualle felt, her point of view and it made it all the more painful for him. Yet, he could not do anything but stay there watching the beautiful mermaid sing.

"Aqualle!" he suddenly said loudly, startling the mermaid and stopping her singing.

She looked at him startled and confused at his sudden outburst. She saw him walking towards the water and she froze.

"Wait. Stop" she said alarmed since it was the first time she had seen a human going into the water like that. She was afraid that Luke might drown.

He heeded no attention to her advice and continued walking towards her. She dived into the water when the waves were beginning to reach his shoulders. The water had completely enveloped him when she surface again and she feared the worst. She dived again and swam as fast as she could when she spotted him and he seemed to have lost consciousness.

Aqualle hurried and took him offshore. She felt helpless, not knowing what to do for him. She transformed in her human form and pulled him away from the water. Then she sat down next to him, ready to cry but trying to hold her tears.

"Luke, please" she sobbed as she put his head near her bosom hugging him with all her might.

He started coughing and she let go of him. "You know," he began with a hoarse voice. "Hugging a person so strongly would asphyxiate them could kill them." He joked.

"Luke," she sobbed as she threw herself on top of him happy to know he was alive. Then a thought stroke her. "Why did you do that? You could have died!" She pushed herself away from him, as she reprimanded him angrily.

"I wanted to see you," he said softly as his voice returned to normal, he tried to caress her cheek but she moved her face away from his touch. "I know I'd see you if I were to do that. I somehow felt you were here so I had to do something."

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "What if I hadn't been here?" she retorted.

"You were here," he opted to say. "You're here," he smiled. "You _are_ here." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, breathing her scent.

"Luke," she tried to push him away. This was wrong; he wasn't supposed to be so affectionate to her. He shouldn't do this. "You have a fiancée, you can't do this." She protested.

He loused his hold of her slightly but still held her close as close as there was only about an inch apart. "The engagement was cancelled." He smiled. "I'm free to be with whoever I want."

Aqualle couldn't help but blush; it was not only his words but his closeness. Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest it made it almost painful, her nervousness was making her mouth dry, too. She licked her lips.

She looked absolutely adorable with her rosy cheeks full of embarrassment. Her bashfulness made her so cute to him. He could feel her shivering from nerves and her lips slightly apart like that looked so kissable. The tongue that touched those fruitful lips for a fleeting moment made them even more irresistible. He couldn't contain himself any longer.

He leaned in towards her slowly as if asking for permission. She parted her lips slightly as she closed her eyes waiting for the touch of his lips upon hers. Their hearts were beating fast with excitement, anticipation and nervousness.

"Young Master!"

Both of them back away from each other and evading each other's eyes. Their faces completely reddened with embarrassment.

"Young Master!" called a young man as he ran towards his direction when he spotted him.

Luke stood up somewhat stiff and tried to hide his blush, successfully. "What is it, Marcus?" he asked trying to sound normal despite feeling the want to choke the poor man for having interrupted him.

"The Master has sent me to tell you that the preparations for tomorrow are ready and that you should revise everything." Replied Marcus. "Hello, Milady," greeted Marcus when he noticed Aqualle.

Aqualle smiled nervously. "Hello." She said her cheeks slightly pink.

"I'll take my leave, then." Marcus said and hurried back to the mansion.

Aqualle stood up and looked up to Luke with a shy smile. "It seems you have work to do." She said timidly.

He looked at her and leaned in, his forehead touching hers, making Aqualle cheeks become bright red. "I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?" he said regrettably for having to part so soon.

She smiled wholeheartedly at him. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ceremony is private but I want you to be there, just don't let them see you" Luke said as he turned around after having walked away a few paces. "It's gonna be-"he chuckled as he remembered "where you always ended up running away from me."

Her face flushed once again. "Luke!" she said as she wanted to be upset at him and laugh at the same time.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" he yelled before making his way towards the end of the beach.

Unbeknown to both of them, two people had heard the last part of their conversation and were grinning sinisterly.

"We're in luck," Mat said. "Don't you agree, Tom?"

Tom chuckled sinisterly. "Oh yes, the Pearl of Neptune and the Ruby of Gaia will be ours."

The next day…

It was around noon when Aqualle and Vaporeon arrived but the ceremony had already started. There was Luke and other two people with him. The three of them were wearing white and gray clothing and a big white cape covering most of their garments. The only one who she could see his face was Luke but the other two were covering their faces with the hood of the cape.

The other two were chanting some sort of ancient prayer from which some words sounded somehow familiar. Before Luke, there was a gray stone which stood there as some sort of pedestal, a papyrus on top of it and to each side of it there were two golden things. Those objects made her curious as she had never seen them before. They were as tall as a person made of gold, and had shapes of giant cocktail cups, or so it seemed to her. She admired each one of them and the extreme detail carved in them and resting on the top.

Both Vaporeon and her eyes widened with surprised.

"It can be," she mouthed to Vaporeon with disbelief.

_"They are the Orbs, the Pearl of Neptune and the Ruby of Gaia." _Vaporeon told her telepathically to not interrupt the ceremony.

She and Vaporeon continued standing there observing from afar. She went deep in her thoughts and talked with Vaporeon telepathically, she was glad she could talk to her this way.

_"I thought the Blue and Red Orb were in our custody."_ Said Aqualle to Vaporeon clearly confused.

_"I know, I don't understand this either."_ Vaporeon confessed. _"The Queen is supposed to have them locked in the chamber of treasures."_ Vaporeon thought. _"So, it was not stolen."_

_"I didn't think that for even a second."_ Aqualle retaliated with a glared. _"Luke is not that kind of person."_

_"I'm simply doing a process of elimination as to why they have them."_ Replied Vaporeon nonchalantly.

_"The only thing I can think of is that-"_The sound of a strong wave splashing the place where Luke and the other two people were, made her stopped in mid sentence.

A wave reached the high place where they were and before them appeared an elder woman whose body ended up in a tail in which she carried twelve Shellders. She was standing on a spurt of water she had created.

"Grandmother!" Aqualle almost yelled out loud.

Now, this was a surprised. What was her grandmother doing there? She and Vaporeon wanted to know.

Luke for a moment was startled and the sudden appearance of the mermaid. He seemed lost at words too but quickly recovered.

"Please, Queen of the Sea and granddaughter of Neptune, give your blessing to this town and help them prosper." Luke said and bowed before her.

"My blessing shall be given to all whose hearts are pure." She replied. "I will only guard for those who are kind and I'll let drown in my sea, those who are evil and threaten my people. For my time as a ruler of the Sea and future Queen or King I made the oath to guard this town."

"Let it be recorded as so in The Book." Both Luke and the Queen said in unison. The Queen pointed her scepter at the papyrus lying on top of the pedestal. It levitated on the air for a moment and then a bright light surrounded it, when it vanished there was a parchment instead and it was rolled, but everyone present knew what was written in it.

"It is done," said the queen. "I shall take my leave. Farewell." She went back to the sea.

The two people with the hood took it off. It was a woman of beautiful appearance and gentle eyes just like Luke's and a man who looked like a much older version of her beloved, with beard.

"You did well, my son." said older man proudly with a smile.

"I agree, you are indeed an excellent Guardian and you no longer need of us to instruct you." Said the woman.

"Thank you, father. Thank you, mother." He said and he hugged them both.

"Well, now that it's over," his mother said. "Your father and I will head back to the house. Are you coming?"

Luke shook his head. "No, I'll go in a little while if you don't mind."

"Then, see you later my son and don't forget to bring the Orbs back." His father told him before both his wife and him left the place.

"You can come out now," Said Luke with his back still turned rolling the parchment the Queen had made into a scroll.

Aqualle was about to come out of her hiding place but saw two shadows moved forward. "Heh, so, you knew we were here?" Asked a male voice.

Luke quickly turned around and saw two young men in front of him. They looked familiar somehow.

"We came for the Orbs," said the one with black hair.

"Hand them over," said the other, both of them smirking.

Vaporeon glared at both men from where she and Aqualle while she was paralyzed with fear. Those guys were the ones who hurt Vaporeon before and had also tried to hurt her.

"I will not." Luke replied firmly.

"Heard that, Mat?" snickered the man with brown hair.

"Seems like he wants to battle." smirked Mat. "Sceptile!" The tall green Pokemon suddenly jumped in front of Mat from apparently nowhere.

Luke gritted his teeth as he suddenly remembered. "You're the ones who tried to hurt Aqualle at the beach. The girl with the Vaporeon!" he accused.

"That's right." Confirmed John.

"Why?" Asked Luke. "She had done nothing to you." He began walking backwards trying to get away from them, nearing the edge.

Both Mat and John laughed as they approached him, not allowing him to increase their distance. "You know nothing and why would we tell you, anyway." Replied Mat.

"I'll just tell you a hint," said John. "She's not who you think she is."

Aqualle flinched surprised and looked at Vaporeon. "_You think they might-?"_

_"It certainly seems they do know."_ Vaporeon replied as calmly as possible to not frighten the girl any more than she already was.

"I may not know who she is or where she came from but that doesn't matter." Luke said.

"It may not to you but it does to us." Mat replied coldly.

"Enough chit-chat," said John. "Hand over the Blue and Red Orb. NOW!"

"You'll have to kill me first," Luke replied while glaring at them.

Both men sighed simultaneously. "If you want to do it the hard way," said John.

"Sceptile!" Mat gave his silent command to the Pokemon, who launched itself against Luke and pushed him down the cliff he was standing over and towards the see.

"LUKE!" Aqualle howled running as fast as she could to the spot where Luke had been standing.

"It's her!" Mat exclaimed as he tried to grab her but before he could touch her a Hydro Pump came out of nowhere making an ephemeral barrier between Aqualle and the men.

_"Vaporeon, take care of it, please"_ Aqualle said to Vaporeon telepathically as she darted and jumped into the sea.

Vaporeon glared at both human and Pokemon before using a powerful Hydro Pump.

Her appearance reverted to its original form, a mermaid. Desperately she looked for Luke. She hoped she would be able to take him out of the water before it was too late. From the corner of her eye she caught a figure drowning and going down and down. She recognized him and dashed towards him. She grabbed him and pulling him up to the surface. They were close the rays of the sun reflecting in the water a few feet ahead.

_'Just a little more,'_ she thought as the water suddenly began to turned turbulent. 'What's happening?'

With great effort they made it to the surface but without doubt, something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. The day had been a good one, the sun had been out just a few moments ago but now, the sky was covered by dark clouds of thunder but there was no rain; the sea was much to brusque even for the water Pokemon who looked frightened and were trying to escape. There was a huge dark shadow under her and Luke and a pair of glowing blue eyes; she knew very well who it was, Kyogre.

_'It can't be,'_ she thought as she tried to escape from it. _'Then, does this mean that-'_ Ashes falling from the sky as though it was snow stopped her thoughts. Then there was a rumbling sound as an explosion. _'They've been awaken.'_ She thought fearing the worst. _'That means Vaporeon wasn't able to protect them.'_ She said fearfully._ 'Please be okay, Vaporeon.'_ She pleaded silently.

They reached the beach, or what was left of it. The tides were so high now, that there were only a few feet of the beach left and it kept on disappearing, fast.

"Luke," she called him as she rocked him trying to wake him. "Luke, wake up!" She moved him harder. "Luke, you gotta wake up. Luke, don't do this to me, please" She said in tears as she had gone back to her human form.

His eyes shot opened when a wave suddenly hit him and enveloped him. He coughed the water out. "I'm glad you're okay," said Aqualle slightly relieved.

"What happened?" he asked disoriented, he saw her pendant it was just like hers, the mermaid. Did that mean, she- "The Orbs!" he exclaimed alarmed as he remembered before Aqualle could even began to tell him what had happened. "This is my entire fault." He said feeling responsible.

"Luke," she said sympathetically but reconsidered knowing this was not the time to be sympathetic and try to cheer him up; she had to do something to get him back into his senses. "Now is not the time to mope around" she said firmly. "We need to get the Orbs back, or-" it was horrible to even imagine what could happen if they did not.

"You're right," Snapped Luke out of his self-pity. He fumbled through his cape with a slight clumsiness. He grinned when he seemed to have found what he was looking. It was the instrument she had heard him play before, she gazed at him curiously. He started playing a tune. A squall suddenly hit them forcing Aqualle to close her eyes, when she opened them there was an orange dragon before them.

"This is my friend, Dragonite." Luke said shortly. "Dragonite, help us find those criminals who have stolen the Red and Blue Orb."

Dragonite howled as it let them ride it. As they flew, they saw Vaporeon who had fainted.

"Vaporeon!" Exclaimed Aqualle as they were descending near her. Aqualle wasn't patient and jumped out of Dragonite and ran towards her friend.

"She just needs some rest," Luke said as he carried Vaporeon and gave her to Dragonite to carry and continue their search. Needless to say Aqualle was relieved to hear the news.

In matter of minutes they found the thieves. The two men were running close to the beach and close behind them Sceptile and Machoke.

"Those don't belong to you!" Luke shouted from the sky startling both men for a moment.

"Why couldn't you just die at the bottom of the ocean?" Mat said annoyed.

Luke ignored the comment. "Give me back the Red and Blue Orb." He glared at them. "Now."

"Not without a fight." John said. "Machoke."

"Sceptile," Mat called as both Pokemon went in front of them.

Luke helped Aqualle get down from Dragonite while it put Vaporeon down, getting ready to battle at any second. "Stay behind me," he said to her.

"Dragonite, use Fire Blast." Luke ordered and the Pokemon erupted flames from its mouth burning Sceptile. Machoke was unharmed as it had used its companion as a shield.

"Sceptile!" Exclaimed Mat as the Pokemon fainted.

"Machoke use Rock Smash," commanded John. Machoke made a direct hit but the attacked was unfazed by Dragonite.

"Dragon Pulse," Luke said coldly as he watched both men feeling anxious. Dragonite used the attack and Machoke was sent flying a few feet away, fainted. Dragonite level was too different from the two Pokemon. "Give me the Orbs back." Luke said with a killing aura.

The team of delinquents flinched.

"I'll give it back," Mat hurried to say as he offered Luke the Red Orb.

"What are you doing?" hissed angrily John.

Mat gazed back at John as if he was out of his mind. "I know when I have lost."

John was like an enraged Gyarados. "You want this?" John held the Blue Orb in his hand.

"Give it back," spat Luke darkly.

"Then, take it," John smirked as he threw the Orb as far as he could into the ocean.

"Noooo!" exclaimed both Aqualle and Luke as they ran towards the edge and watched it sink.

Luke turned around with a glare but no one was there anymore. "Darn." He gritted his teeth angrily. He turned towards Aqualle. "Stay here," he said.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked fearing his answer.

"I'm gonna dive to find it." He replied ready to dive in.

Aqualle quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. "Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed. "You could die." She pointed out.

"We need to get the Orb or this will only get worse." Luke responded.

"But that's really dangerous!" retorted Aqualle, who had had trouble getting both of them at the beach before despite being a mermaid. Not to mention that the bad weather was only beginning when she did that now, even for her would be extremely hard and for him would be impossible.

It seemed she would have no choice but to reveal her true self to him, even if that meant her death. She was about to resign when she spotted a boat. If they were to use a boat to get away from the rocks and the walls they were so close, maybe he would be able to retrieve the Orb successfully. The chances were a lot higher in any event.

"There!" she pointed. "We could use the boat and get closer to the place he dropped it."

"'We'?" asked Luke rhetorically. "_I'm_ the one going; you're staying here where you are safe."

"But-"

"No buts, I don't want you to be in danger." He said gently. "Besides," he added "if we want to stop this we need to return the Orbs to the Torches."

"'Torches'?" she quoted questionably.

"You know," he said as he tried to remain calm but was beginning to lose his patience. "The two golden things at the ceremony place." Luke explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"Now is not the time for explanations," Luke replied exasperatedly. "Just get the Red Orb there and put it in one of the Torches."

Aqualle pouted. "Fine, just promise you'll be okay." She added worriedly.

Luke couldn't help but smile at her. "I promise I'll be fine. Once this is over, I promise we'll never part again."

Aqualle blushed. "I better get going," she said embarrassed and mounted on Dragonite, who once again held Vaporeon in its arms.

"Take care of them Dragonite and do everything she tells you," Luke said before breaking into a marathon to what used to be a port.

Aqualle, Dragonite and Vaporeon arrived the place where the ceremony had been held a while ago in a short time. To her surprise both of Luke's parents and her grandmother were there, her grandmother was standing with them in human legs.

"Who are you?" Asked Luke's mother.

"Luke told me to bring the Orb back here." Aqualle said nervously as she eyed her grandmother in human form. She placed the Red Orb where it had been and it shined for a moment before it went back to its original color.

"Where is the other one?" Asked Luke's father.

"It was thrown into the sea and Luke went after it." She replied worriedly.

"What?!" Exclaimed Luke's father.

"Luke! No," sobbed his mother as though she had been told that her son was death.

Aqualle's grandmother looked at her with a poker face on but both of them wanted to ask each other so many questions.

"I will send someone to get the Pearl of Neptune and bring your son back," the Queen of the Sea said.

"I wanna go too," Aqualle said immediately and the Queen told her "no" with her eyes. _"I will go even if you tell me not to, grandmother."_ Her resolution was strong; the Queen realized and had no choice but to accept it.

"Don't lose faith," Aqualle said to Luke's parents. "I'm sure he is fine. I'll bring him back."

"Please do." Luke's mother said to her as she held Aqualle's hand in hers.

Aqualle mounted back Dragonite, this time leaving Vaporeon behind. Both Aqualle parted leaving the worried parents behind.

"Explain." Aqualle said.

"Now is not the time." Replied the Queen.

"Didn't you say that humans are bad? Now, I found that you became the guardian of this town?" Aqualle said coldly. "What is this about?"

"It's a long story," The Queen said.

"Summarize it." Replied Aqualle angrily.

"Centuries ago there was a war. Kyogre and Groundon fought like they are now, this happened back then too. So, our people and humans united forces to make the Red and Blue Orbs in order to appease the two Pokemon. Now every century we take turns guarding the Orbs." She explained. "The people we united forces with back then was a small group and they have been keeping the secret of our people a secret and protecting us and the Orbs." She added.

"Keeping the secret of our people?" she quoted confused.

"Most humans think we don't exist and they make sure to keep it that way." The Queen replied.

"We will have to finish this later," Aqualle said as she ordered Dragonite to stop. "There is the boat." She pointed a few yards ahead towards the boat and where Luke was battling against the waves.

"I'll only be able to keep the water calm for a few minutes," The Queen said and both of them saw Luke dived into the ferocious sea "you know what you must do." The Queen said as she raised her scepter into the sky and then touched the water. A circle of light was formed on the surface and the water inside it was calmed.

Aqualle jumped off of Dragonite and dived into the water. She needed to find the Orb but she also needed to search for Luke. She was in her mermaid form again; she was a lot faster than most water-type Pokemon as she had often raced against them.

She found the Orb at the very bottom sea and dashed to get it. It was pretty easy to retrieve it for her.

"I found it!" She exclaimed as she held the blue Orb up in her hand for her Grandmother to see. She smiled but the smiled turned into a frown.

"That boy hasn't surface yet," She said to Aqualle.

"I must find him," said as she threw the Orb for Dragonite to catch. "Dragonite, go back and give Luke's parents the Orb."

"I won't be able to hold this for much longer," her grandmother warned. "You must hurry!"

Aqualle dived once again in pursuit of Luke. Desperately she looked for him. There were rock formations like mountains at the bottom, not to mention caves, he could be anywhere and she did not have much time.

_'Luke where are you?'_ She thought worriedly. She spotted him trying to free himself from some plants which his leg had tangled up with.

She swam and disentangled him and finally both of them made it back to the surface. He took a great gasp of the precious air as he swam back to the boat, with Aqualle's help.

"I'll go ahead," Said the Queen tiredly. "I'll them his parents he is fine."

"Please do so," Aqualle replied. "I'll help him get back ashore."

"Very well." The Queen departed shortly after that.

He was to tired to oar thus Aqualle had to pull the boat most of the way. As they grew closer to the coast they noticed the weather beginning to restore itself. It seemed the Orbs were in the place where they belonged and everything was back to normal, peaceful again. However, before reaching the shore they'd had to stop somewhere closer since there was a leak on the boat and it was beginning to sink.

"Why?" Luke asked. "Why are you always nearby?"

Aqualle continued swimming even though she was just noticing how tired she was after swimming against the strong currents and looking for him so endlessly. The boat was becoming heavier and heavier making it harder for her to pull.

"Why won't you answer?" He pressed on.

"You are a Guardian, so I chose to protect you so you can protect my people," Aqualle said not looking at him. She selected her words carefully so it sounded believable.

"That pendant," Luke began. "I've seen it before. Where do you get it?"

"My grandmother gave it to me," she replied. It was truth, after all.

"I know someone who has the same one," Luke commented as they had reached the cave where Vaporeon and Aqualle had so many times stayed the night.

"That can't be, there is only-," Aqualle stopped mid-sentence as quickly realized what she was saying.

Luke smirked. "I knew it!" he exclaimed happy. "You are Aqualle!" Luke got of the boat and jumped into the rocks there.

Aqualle gasped horrified. She had practically revealed to him that she was a mermaid. She had done so and now, she was sure she'd turn into bubbles.

"Aqualle?" Luke asked worriedly by her expression. "Is something wrong?"

"If a human finds my true identity I will turn into bubbles." She said somewhat numb.

"No!" Luke exclaimed. "You can't, that can't happen." He said fearing that he could lose her now that he could have her.

"I don't understand," Aqualle said stunned. "I should be turning into bubbles, but I'm not."

Luke sighed in relief and went into the water to hug her. "Don't say that kind of thing to scare me. I thought I would lose you." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Luke put a finger over her lips.

"Shh. Don't say anything," he said lovingly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"The reason why you didn't turn into bubble," Aqualle's grandmother interrupted and both separated immediately as a reflex. "It's because he found out on his own."

"Grandmother," Aqualle said as she saw the elder mermaid turning into bubbles.

Luke looked at Aqualle surprised and back at the Queen who he hadn't noticed, was vanishing silently into foam.

"What's- why are you-?" Aqualle asked incoherently as she didn't understand why her beloved grandmother was vanishing into foam.

The queen smiled gently. "I made a choice in order to prevent this from happening again," she said referring to the theft of the Orbs. "I'm just glad you were able to live your happy ending unlike my beloved baby sister." She added. "Please, Luke, make her happy."

"I will do my best." He bowed.

"Grandmother," Aqualle said as her voice was breaking.

"Don't be sad, my child." The queen said as only one-quarter of her body was left. "I have lived a happy long life. I hope you do too," she smiled tenderly. "You are royally eligible to become the Sea's Queen and whose voice is the sweetest of them all, I have left an important task for you. I just hope you will never have to do it."

Aqualle and Luke looked confused at each other.

"Farewell, my child." The Queen went back to bubbles into the sea, leaving both young adults confuse with the last message.

"I wonder what she meant," Aqualle thought out-loud.

"It doesn't matter now," Luke said. "Well, find out soon enough or like the Guardians always say 'all in due time'"

Aqualle smiled at him. "I guess."

"Now, I really want to do something," Luke said.

Aqualle looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked innocently.

Luke leaned in and touched her lips with his, surprising her but she was glad. She couldn't believe it, this was definitely a dream come true. From now on, she will be human, she knew, since a kiss meant he loved her. Thus part of his soul became her own and she would live as a human and as long as humans lived; a shorter life but with the promise of eternity after death. _'I just wish I'd be able to see grandmother again, in another life, maybe?'_ They didn't notice but there was a light glowing from the pendant.

…

"That was such a great story, grandma." said a young girl about eight-years old.

"I knew you'd like it, Samantha." Replied the older woman.

"The pendant glowing at the end," little Samantha thought out loud. "That probably means the grandma will live again in another live, right?"

"Now, I wouldn't know about that, my child." Sam's grandmother smiled gently and looked at the bluish pendant in form of Shellder that she had given to her granddaughter before telling her this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note:

I have a few things to point out:

-The text that's in _"italics and quoting marks"_ it's the telepathic talk. The other texts in italics are mostly thoughts or emphasis on the words.

-Vaporeon was the only Pokemon who I pointed out its gender because it was Pokemon who was Aqualle's best friend and a very important character.

-The first song used was "Legend of Mermaid" (from Mermaid Melody) thus the title too. The other song which Aqualle sings is called "Your Song" which I wrote based on a Japanese song from Full Moon wo Sagashite called "Your Song" I just never found the lyrics and I decided to make the lyrics up.

-The words Guardian* and Guardianes* whenever Luke said them were foreign words. I used the Spanish version of Guardian, but it doesn't really seem much different when it's written, that's why I had Aqualle pronounce it.

-This story is sort of a side story to another of my fic "Friendship, Love, Rivalry and Misunderstandings". The two characters at the end are also from my other fic.

-This story I based it on one of my favorite stories of all-time "The Little Mermaid" of Hans Christian Andersen. It was only the beginning that I tried to recreate with the story as I remember it; everything else came out of my own mind.

-Finally, I just wanted to say that this is the first time ever I have actually written a full story with characters of my own creation. It really was a challenge for me, but I'm so happy right now.

Anyhow, I hope it was enjoyable and thank you for reading! Review, pretty please?


End file.
